Don't want this heart anymore
by Kandamio
Summary: Prend place quelques années après la fin du manga; les sentiments de Mukuro, confus sur son statut dans la famille Vongola. Et Tsuna, toujours empathique, les voit bien. (Pas de pairings, ou alors ce n'était pas mon intention.)


**Vive les séances de ménage dans les ordis, on retrouve de ces dossiers. Le brouillon - quasi terminé - de celle-ci se trouvait dans l'un d'entre eux, il m'a semblé dommage de ne pas l'avoir partagé avant. Alors voilà, je répare mon erreur. Pour explication, il m'a toujours semblé que Mukuro avait une vision du monde qui l'obligeait à se montrer cynique, et en ayant marre de ne le voir décrit comme quelqu'un de totalement insensible, j'ai essayé de griffonner quelques-unes de ces émotions. L'action prend place quelques années après la fin du manga, comme indiqué par la mention de Neo Primo Vongola. Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, la fin est volontairement ouverte, pour que chacun imagine ce qu'il souhaite. ^^**

**Au passage, ça m'a motivée pour reprendre les quelques histoires que j'ai commencées; en grande partie du Reborn et du SNK. Il faut juste que je trouve le bon rythme pour tout avancer, entre devoirs, couture, amis, et les si joyeuses formalités du monde du travail. xD**

**Don't want this heart anymore**

La grande majorité des gens ne faisaient pas la différence, même lorsqu'il laissait volontairement – par jeu ou par fatigue - apparaître des imperfections : des oreilles non trouées, une raie légèrement décalée, une teinte capillaire différente, quelques centimètres de différence. Voire des yeux inversés. Après tout, pour les autres, il restait un individu en marge de la société, dont on détournait rapidement les yeux.

Du moins, pour la grande majorité.

« Cesse donc ces petits jeux et viens t'asseoir. » Le dixième Vongola avait regardé à plusieurs reprises dans sa direction – soit à l'opposé de l'illusion qu'il avait assise non loin de lui, avant de se décider à intervenir, les yeux fixés sur ses papiers – puisqu'à ce stade, il semblait évident que Mukuro avait l'intention de rester assis dans son coin, invisible, pour toute la réunion.

Même après cinq ans, il n'était guère habitué à ce qu'on perce si aisément ses illusions à jour Gokudera avait eu l'air surpris, fixant le faux Rokudo d'un air incrédule, tandis que Yamamoto et Ryohei arboraient un sourire entendu. Quant à lui, figé un instant, le silence lui semblait encore être la meilleure réponse. Qui sait, Tsunayoshi lâcherait peut-être l'affaire.

« Mukuro. » Au temps pour la tranquillité.

Au vu de l'expression qu'arborait Hibari, à l'extrémité de la table, il ferait bien de se déplacer rapidement, ne serait-ce que pour éviter une attaque de tonfa qu'il savait imminente. Le faire venir exigeait suffisamment d'efforts de Dino - à côté de lui – sans qu'un maudit ananas ne leur fasse perdre leur temps. Il paierait, même si le président du comité de discipline ne le voyait pas.

Dans un soupir, l'illusionniste marcha jusqu'à la place qu'occupait son œuvre, l'effaçant rapidement avant de brusquement se laisser tomber sur le siège de velours rouge.

« Des fois je me demande pourquoi ce n'est pas Chrome qui assiste aux réunions. » grogna Gokudera à sa gauche. Il n'avait pas de grande affinité avec la jeune fille mais tout lui semblait préférable à l'individu qui avait essayé – et essaierait encore, à son sens – de tuer sa famille. Reborn, lui, jugeait qu'il valait mieux « garder ses ennemis près de soi », et reconnaissait les talents de stratège de l'ancien détenu.

_Somme toute, les raisons pour lesquelles il préférait éviter ces rassemblements en tant qu'arme potentiellement dangereuse, son opinion n'avait pas autant d'importance que celle d'autres membres plus « stables »._

« Je t'en prie, invite-la, si c'est tout ce que tu souhaites. » Gokudera n'avait pas eu le temps de se tourner pour lancer une réplique acerbe, que déjà la place attenante était vide.

« Quelqu'un lui expliquera le contenu de la réunion après. Et il n'échappera pas à une petite discussion. » dit le dixième parrain de la Famiglia Vongola, à court de temps et d'énergie, et dont la voix montrait une légère irritation. Il manquait encore un peu d'assurance mais apprenait peu à peu à gérer les membres de sa famille – en particulier la Foudre, le Nuage et la Brume. Si d'ordinaire il était indulgent par rapport à leurs natures difficiles, ce genre d'outrage à répétition ne le faisaient plus sourire en particulier lorsqu'ils devaient faire face à un danger.

La porte venait à peine de se fermer derrière Basil que Tsuna se tournait vivement vers la gauche. Même Reborn avait été prié de quitter la pièce – en échange d'un entraînement plus difficile. Son regard était dur, tout comme sa voix lorsqu'il gronda : « Sors de là, Mukuro. »

« Vite. »

Une, deux, trois minutes passèrent avant qu'un œil rouge ne surgisse, dans une vague de poussière noire. Mukuro était là. Las, fatigué, agacé, contre toute attente, mais il était ici. Et il ne semblait pas déterminé à s'expliquer, au vu de ses bras croisés.

« Que ce soit bien clair. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça mais tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter ces plaisanteries. En tant que gardien, tu as le devoir d'assister aux réunions :il est important de garder une base de coopération – même Hibari se déplace, c'est dire. » Lui laissant quelques secondes pour répondre, sa colère semblait avoir laissé place à une gentillesse teintée de mélancolie. _Pitié, pas cette maudite empathie. Un garçon comme lui ne pourrait pas le comprendre._

« Je ne suis pas à ton service, Vongola. Je ne pense donc pas avoir de comptes à te rendre. » Malgré ce qu'ils avaient traversé au fil des années, Mukuro avait encore du mal à se définir comme un membre de la mafia – la cible de sa haine – et ces remarques lui auraient froissé les plumes, eut-il arboré sa forme de box.

« C'est toi que Reborn a choisi comme gardien de la Brume. »

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je devrais le rester. Chrome prendra ma place sans problème – elle l'assume déjà depuis des années. » Une substitution. Ce qui à l'époque s'imposait comme une nécessité était devenu, depuis sa libération, une blessure constante, dont le goût amer ne quittait plus sa bouche.

Pour seule réponse, Tsuna le fixa dans les yeux, imprimant dans ses rétines le brun doré du gardien du Ciel. Avec les années, ils s'étaient imprégnés d'une nouvelle sagesse, même si derrière subsistait cette même naïveté qui souhaitait sauver tout le monde et faisait de lui une _cible facile_. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il lui serait sans doute plus facile d'atteindre son objectif en quittant la famille – pour enfin éviter cette maudite surveillance dont il était l'objet.

« Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. »

_Je ne suis pas à ma place. Arrête de vouloir m'intégrer à ta petite famille. Les morts ne peuvent plus accéder à ce genre d'émotions._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes tout pour toi, comme ça ? » Le jeune leader avait toujours voulu aborder le sujet mais n'avait jamais osé – ni pu – Mukuro chassant toujours ces préoccupations d'un sourire et d'un geste de la main, lorsque ce thème se présentait. « Si tu as un problème – quel qu'il soit – on devrait pouvoir en parler. »

Neo Vongola Primo s'avançait déjà vers lui - _quand avait-il grandi ? Il faisait presque sa taille._ Déjà, une main s'était glissée sur sa joue, remontant vers sa tempe, puis vers son front. Mukuro se souvenait encore de ce qui s'était passé, la dernière fois que Tsuna avait esquissé un tel geste. Et pourtant, sachant cela, il ne recula pas, fermant tout au plus les yeux une fraction de seconde.

La chaleur des gants – celle des flammes de Neo Vongola Primo - se répandit dans tout son crâne.

Ses souvenirs n'avaient jamais eu une teinte aussi chaleureuse. Même ceux qu'il détenait avec le reste du gang Kokuyo semblaient comme emprisonnés derrière une vitre de glace.

_Laisse-moi retourner en Enfer._

Il avait mal au crâne.

Son corps s'engourdissait.

Les flammes se faisaient doucement un chemin dans son cerveau, empruntant des synapses dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence.

Des larmes roulèrent doucement sur ses joues, comme indécises sur le chemin à suivre.

Les battements de son cœur gagnaient un poids qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Jamais ce simulacre de _vie_ ne lui avait semblé aussi pénible.

« Lâche-moi. »

_Arrête ça tu vas encore m'empoisonner l'esprit._

« Shhhhhh. » Des bras s'étaient déjà enroulés autour de sa taille. Une chaleur qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaître se diffusait dans son ventre.

_Arrête ça._

« Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré. »

_Mieux vaut être avec moi que contre moi, c'est ça ?_

« Sans toi, je n'aurais peut-être pas réalisé à quel point ce monde pouvait être cruel. A quel point certains avaient besoin d'aide. A quel point le fardeau de certains pouvait être lourd. »

_Je ne suis pas faible._

« Et que malgré cela, ils continuaient à essayer, parfois plus fort que les autres. Avançaient grâce au seul espoir d'un avenir meilleur. Que c'est ce genre de personnes qui changent le monde.»

Sa tête calée dans l'espace entre sa nuque et son épaule, il sentait le souffle chaud de Tsuna dans son dos; sa main se glissa dans les cheveux bruns, se refermant autour de quelques mèches, tandis que dans son autre gant apparaissait la dague trident. S'il ne saisissait pas cette occasion, il n'y arriverait sans doute jamais. Et pourtant, une minute, puis deux, passèrent sans que l'un d'eux n'esquisse un geste.

« Personne ne peut être remplacé. Je refuse que tu partes. » L'hyper intuition de Tsuna avait sans doute déjà deviné ce qui se tramait. Mais les bras restaient là où ils étaient. _Primo accordait-il la même confiance aveugle à Daemon Spade?_

_Pourquoi ? Les gardiens de la Brume sont de nature traître._

« J'ai besoin de toi je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Un instant, l'illusionniste se mordit la lèvre, hors de la vue du Neo Primo Vongola. Les tremblements de sa main se répandirent à la dague. Il pouvait le faire. Encore une petite fraction de seconde, et il le ferait.

Il était temps qu'il le fasse, non ?


End file.
